March 9, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content *New challenging difficulty co-op playlist “Commando” featuring elite unit bots, limited fire support and minimal HUD elements. *New group system on the main menu allowing players to invite Steam friends and join servers together. *New Hawker Typhoon rocket strike air support option for the Commonwealth faction. *New “Greased Bolt” attachment for all bolt action rifles allowing for faster cycling of the bolt between shots. *New color grading profiles available in the game settings menu: **D-Day **Black and White **Cinematic *Audio & Subtitles **New footstep equipment layer that scales in volume according to your movement speed. **Tinnitus ear ringing effect when caught inside the radius of an explosion. **New voice for Wehrmacht faction. The previous Wehrmacht voice is still ingame as the voice of the elite units. **Over 200 new VO lines added to each character. **Closed caption support for gameplay related voice over: includes Wehrmacht English subtitles for Game Start, Round **Start, Objective Status Updates, Radial Support Requests, Missing Officer, Low Reinforcements, Regroup Point conversations, and Station support. **New music added to the main menu and kit menu. *New executable icon for all platforms. Updated Content *Ragdolls will now react dynamically to the damage taken and animate appropriately. *Fuel depot leaking particles will now occur at the point of origin of the bullet hole. *Updated main menus **New logo. **New menu list with hover descriptions for each section. **Inactive top-level menu buttons are now dimmed out. **Updated visual style of the options menu. **New oil painting styled loading screens for all maps. *Updated ingame user interface **New round and match summary screens with updated ranking progress bar. **New weapon selection interface. **Improved visibility of regroup point icon. **Improved character lighting in the loadout screen. **Improved compass indicators. **Ranks & class icons now show when spectating a player. **Objective icons now scale based on distance and fade out when looking directly at them. **Updated objective dock styling including timer, wave count and objective letters. **Updated weapon and equipment descriptions. **Updated chat text font. *User experience improvements **Players can now vote to mute other players. **You can now select a unit by double clicking on it. **Steam friends will now show as cyan blue on the overhead map. Visual Improvements *Texture & shader updates for all characters. *New hand models and textures for all skin types. *Optimized and updated shaders on all rank and unit patches. *New truck, car prop and haystack world models. *New animated propellers on support aircraft *New support aircraft models: **Lancaster **Hawker Typhoon **C-47 **P-47 **B-25 **JU 52 **JU 58 **JU 87 **JU 88 *New M1919 machine gun model. *Updated textures for the following weapons **M1 Garand **Springfield 1903 **Karabiner 98k **Lee-Enfield No. 4 **M1918 BAR **Hi-Power **M2 Flamethrower Gameplay Improvements *Major player clipping pass for all maps reducing instances where players would get caught on edges of objects and doorways. *Improved the effect of bullet penetration, dealing more damage to targets behind weak cover. *Flamethrowers will now cause suppression to anybody caught within the outer radius of the flames. *Reduced speed of flamethrower class. *Support options now have a global team cooldown by type. *Added small amount of deviation to the bazooka rocket at long range. *Fire support: **Increased cooldown times for supply drop and HE Artillery. **Carpet Bombing now has a separate timer, and its cooldown has been significantly increased. *American rifle grenade will now detonate on impact instead of being fused balancing it with the Commonwealth and Wehrmacht factions. *Performing a melee attack at close range will now cause suppression effects to the target (even if it doesn’t hit). *Increased damage of bayonet uncharged stab to a two hit kill instead of a three hit kill. *Increased the recoil of the BAR. *Sidearms can now be dropped if the active weapon when killed. *Perk changes: **Removed Flamethrower and Support perks. **Replaced Machinegunner extra ammo perk with suppression resistance perk. **Replaced Engineer faster reload perk with extra weight perk. Bug Fixes *The game now properly purges all unused models during listen server transition reducing memory load. *Intel entity should no longer ever fall beneath the map when a player carrying it dies while prone. *Panzerschreck now has the correct ammo count compared to the bazooka. *Deathcam should no longer clip into the world geometry. *Flamethrower dynamic light menu setting now saves correctly. *Restore the ability to set auto-bipod to be completely disabled. *Firemode saving now works correctly for all weapons that have variable firemodes. *Fixed t-posing when leaning and using the binoculars. *Corrected shell counts for Wehrmacht pistols. Coop Improvements *Changed supply gain for the following modes. **Stronghold & Raid – Earned supply is granted to the player after taking an objective. **Entrenchment – Earned supply is granted to the player every two minutes. *Removed difficulty CVARs: **Bot combat effectiveness is now determined by the rank patch of the bot. This can be defined with doi_coop_bot_ranking (between 1-6). **doi_bot_rank_combat_bonus changes the effectiveness of each rank patch. **Removed per difficulty enemy spawning times, now all gamemodes use doi_coop_respawn_frac as a multiplier for spawn times. A higher multiplier means a longer time to spawn bots. *Added VO for when bots flee due to morale loss and also for when they go back to retrieve reinforcements for a counter attack. Map Balance & Fixes *Bastogne **Adjusted A Offensive building to make it less camper friendly. **Polished several areas of the map. **Updated navmesh. *Comacchio **Additional polishing throughout the map. **Tweaked restricted zones. **Updated soundscapes. **Updated navmesh. *Crete **Updated lighting and skybox. **Updated art. **Gameplay adjustments for the fortress area and Wehrmacht start spawn Offensive. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. *Dog Red **Relocated B Offensive to make it a bit less easy to reach for Allies when A is captured. **Fixed several small issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. *Foy **Added entrenchment. **Added sabotage. **Moved stronghold objective B (flak) to farmfield. **Moved frontline objective B (street convoy) cover to the sides of the street. **Replaced row of houses between farmfield and hayfield with a small forest. **Replaced textures and props throughout the map with updated versions. **Added additional cover in some areas that needed it. **Tweaked blockzones. **Updated navmesh. *Ortona **Additional art pass in several areas of the map. **Moved A Offensive capture zone to ground floor. **Several gameplay adjustments Near A Offensive. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. *Reichswald **Fixed several small issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. *Saint-Lô **Additional art pass. **Small gameplay adjustments throughout the map. **Updated cubemaps. **Additional clipping pass. **Updated navmesh. *Salerno **Gameplay adjustments for Frontline and Liberation. **Added more cover to the middle. **More cover for the allied objective in Liberation. **Added additional route into Wehrmacht objective Frontline. **Additional polishing. **Fixed several small issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. *Sicily **Minor polishing throughout the map. **Added additional cover nodes for bots. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. **Updated navmesh. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes